


Kinky in red

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Butt Plugs, I started giggling while writing these tags, M/M, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: Deciding to surprise his lover a bit, Obi-Wan finds something silky





	

He looks like something out of a holosmut.

But a classy one.

The kind that Jango doesn’t watch but has seen images from because kriff, the real thing is better then whatever fantasy someone else can conjure up.

“Hands above your head.” His voice is gravel when he speaks and he sees the other shiver before he complies, pale, freckled and muscled arms rising above to cross loosely at the wrist right above the crown of his copper head.

The move pulls the red silk taunt and underneath it, muscles spasm.

“Kriffing hell Obi-Wan.” Jango hissed, sitting in the pilot seat of Slave 1, licking his lips hungerly with his eyes trained on the Jedi. “How did you even...”

“Patiently and slowly, with a tiny bit of Force application.” Obi-Wan confessed. “Figured we’d have time.” He offered wickedly. “I had to use a hand mirror to make sure I got all the knots right.”

Oh Jango could swallow his tongue at that confession as he stood, prowling towards the Jedi in the doorway as his eyes traced every bit of silk that cordoned off the others body into diamonds and triangles.

Silky red bonds, pulled taunt over pink flushed skin until it was tied off in a bow above his groin and Jango chuckled huskily at the half interested cock nestled in red. “Turn for me, let me see all of it?”

Obi-Wan made a low noise but did as told, slowly twirling around, muscles contracting underneath the red rope.

Koth he was covered from ankles to wrists in it!

His back was a patchwork of red and Jango grunted loudly as he rested his hand on the others back, feeling the silky texture that had been warmed up by heated skin and then he took note of the matching red handle sticking out between Obi-Wan’s butt cheeks. A buttplug “...My bed, now, or I’m taking you against the control console and I don’t think it would appreciate your semen.” He pushed the other forward, hand firmly on the others back with a throbbing erection fighting for dominance in his pants.

Obi-Wan gave a small laugh but moved forward, bare feet on durasteel and Jango is half tempted to pin him to the wall and have his way there.

His back tells him not to.

Kriff his back, he’s having Obi-Wan against a wall on Slave 1 one day.

But today…

He pushes Obi-Wan to the bunk before moving to the bottom and picking up a foot. “Thought so.” He rumbled, caressing the ankle and tugging at the silken loop. “One on each ankle and wrist?” He pressed a kiss to it.

“Uhu.” Obi-Wan wiggled his foot in the grasp a bit.

“Hmm...your safe word?”

“Morut'yc.” Obi-Wan wiggled a bit more and Jango chuckled before pressing a kiss to the inner side of the ankle.

“Neer Jetii...loops in the hook.” He growled against the ankle and Obi-Wan reached his arms up above his head to drop the loops into the hook Jango had welded to the headboard of the bunk, peering up through his fringe at the other.

Jango gave the ankle a little nip then sat down, sliding his hands along the tied off skin, up his calves and thighs until he reached the hips, lifting them up and sliding a pillow beneath them for support.

“Tell me again, your safe word.” He murmured, pushing the others knees up with his feet down.

“Morut’yc.” Obi-Wan repeated obediently.

“Good, keep your legs like that, nice little arches for me.” Jango growled and spread the others legs slowly, running his hands along the inner side of the others thighs. “Kriffing hell, feels so...”

Obi-Wan arched into the touch, making a low hum as Jango snapped forward to put the latch on the hook so he couldn’t slip the loops out on accident. “Yes?”

“Silky.” Jango grinned down at him.

“You’re kind of overdressed.” Obi-Wan squirmed.

“If I get naked now, I’m fucking you through the bunk. I want to play ner Jetii.” Jango growled and reached between the others legs, right hand finding the handle of the plug and his left settled by Obi-Wan’s rib cage for support.

He wiggled the toy slowly, watching Obi-Wan squirm and pant, the stimuli enough to tease but not get him reeving just yet. He pressed a new kiss to the inside of the knee and chuckled. “You must have been desperate for attention to go this far.”

“N-Nooo.” Obi-Wan moaned, wiggling his hips but keeping his feet down and knees up. “Just...w-wanted to surprise you.”

“Eh? Well you did ner jetii. Look like a damn holosmut vid actor, look like you belong in some karking palace being devoured everyday.” The Mando growled before smirking. “But here you are on my bunk...” He shivered slightly in need, his pants growing even tighter somehow. Kark he needed to get out of them.

“Jango, please!” Obi-Wan panted.

“Yes? Tell me what you want Jedi.” Jango tugged on the plug, almost pulling it out before pushing it in again.

That got him a loud yelp and Obi-Wan shuddering. “You! Please Jango!”

“Magic words cyare.”

Jango got up to get his boots, pants and underwear off, not bothering with a show when all he wanted was to have the other crying out below him.

He pinned the other to the bunk with his body, giving him a harsh kiss that clicked their teeth together in desperation as he pulled the toy out firmly and dropped it to be dealt with later. Much much later.

Once Obi-Wan was hoarse and pliant on his bunk and covered in Jango’s marks.

Pushing the Jedi’s legs further apart, Jango gave a deep growling groan as he rubbed himself in with oil and pushed inside the others stretched entrance, the toy having done his work for him.

“S-Should get you to wear a plug often, easy access.” He panted against the others skin as Obi-Wan whimpered needily as he tugged his own wrists as he tried to wrap them around the bounty.

“F-Fuck you.” Obi-Wan grinned, pressing his knees against Jango’s hips.

“Oh no ner Jetii.” The bounty hunter lifted his eyes to give the other a heated look. “Fuck YOU.” He set a punishing pace until Obi-Wan was crying out dazedly, his head pressed back into the mattress and his body twisting beneath him, each ripple of muscle causing the bonds to shift ever so slightly.

Fuck if the knots and silk didn’t feel fantastic.

Clamping his teeth into the others neck, Jango sucked blood to the surface to create the marks he loved to leave behind as he plowed into Obi-Wan, working them both to their mutual orgasms, soothing worked up skin with his tongue before latching onto a new patch of skin, worrying it with his teeth and lips.

His movements were growing erratic, he was so close and he desperately reached between them to wrap his fist around Obi-Wan’s bouncing erection, growling at the throbbing heat as he stroked him fervently, needing to bring the other off first.

“Come on cyare. Let me feel you go.” He growled into the others ear. “Cum from me fucking you.”

Obi-Wan gave a high pitched moan and arched as hard as he could, writhing beneath the bounty hunter as he came all over both of their stomachs.

Jango cursed and slammed in once, twice, three times before following over into his own orgasm, tight muscles wringing him out.

“...Well...that was...nice.” Obi-Wan whispered hoarsely once he had air, giving the other a weak grin with his hair falling in his eyes as Jango gave a raspy chuckle of agreement.


End file.
